


Big Girl Blues

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bratting, F/F, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: Poor little princess has had such a hard week but it's okay, Mommy's here to unwind all that ugly tension
Relationships: OFC/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Big Girl Blues

She knows the rules, all the rules. No sassing Momma, no touching without permission, no being a bad girl because Momma likes good girls, but she doesn’t care! Nuh-uh, not now, not ever! She’s gonna be a bad girl and touch if she wants and there’s nothing Momma can do about it.

“Aw, is my princess cranky?” Momma coos, all gentle and pretty and...no! She’s not gonna fall for that, she’s a bad girl and she’s gonna prove it.

“I’m making up the rules cause I’m in charge tonight, Mommy,” she swears, like she always does when she’s being bad. Standing up tall and crossing her arms while her Momma smiles at her, eyes so soft, thighs spread just right. She loves sitting in Momma’s lap and nuzzling into her throat, getting her hair pet and her back stroked. Oh it’s so nice but she, she can do that without being good. 

Yeah, she’s bad and she’s gonna get her way tonight.

“Oh are you? What a big girl you’re being, I’m so proud of you sweetheart,” Momma laughs, and leans back. On the bed, braced on her elbows, and she can see the long line of Momma’s throat and the swell of her breasts and the soft-soft spread of her thighs. Oh she looks so nice, so beautiful. Her Momma’s gorgeous.

She stands there, arms crossed and pouting, but there’s that sweet little prickle at the base of her neck, tingling between her legs. This week’s been so much, all the stress, all the running around and no relief. She wants to be taken care of, not think for a little while, just be a good girl, but she doesn’t wanna be a good girl! 

She wants to be bad and get rowdy and punished too, but not really-really. What she wants, really-eally wants, is her Momma to hold her close and safe and unwind the ugly tension beating painfully between her eyes. To make her relax and forget everything else, and do as she’s told because she really does love being a good girl.

She just wants to be taken care of like Mommy’s little princess, but she doesn't know how to ask, so she’s a brat instead. Tossing her head and rolling her eyes and acting out just to get a rise while Momma...while she doesn’t take the bait. While she just lounges, half-smirking and just watching.

Only watching her, like she’s indulging her sweet girl and waiting for the tantrum to blow over which is...mean. Very, very mean, Momma should take her seriously! 

“You’re being mean,” she whines, and pouts, and blinks up through her lashes. Though she’s standing and Momma’s laying and no, that’s not right, this whole scene is all wrong.

So she fixes it. By huffing and throwing her arms up, and stomping over to the bed, and climbing into Momma’s lap. Getting nice and snug where she belongs, legs spread wide around Momma’s thighs, knees digging into the soft mattress, and nuzzles up under Momma’s chin. She wants pets please, and she should  _ say  _ please, but she’s being naughty tonight. 

Momma understands though, Momma knows her little one so well. Pets are given immediately, lazy and long from the crown of her head all the way down to the curve of her neck. And sometimes down lower, dragging the neck of her shirt down-down, Momma’s fingers dancing along her spine. Feels so nice.

“Is my sweet princess back?” Momma purrs, lips barely brushing her ear but ohhh she’s still shivering. Still arching into Momma’s touch and pressing her nose to the crook of her throat where the smell of jasmine is strongest. Pretty perfume smell, always calms her down, always makes it so easy to slip-ip away. 

Into Momma’s grip, on her hip and her cheek, into that place where it’s so easy to be; good and nice and obedient.

“Use your big girl words,” Momma says, stroking the jut of her hip, one warm thumb back and forth and back and forth and rubbing-rubbing away the stress. What was she so worried about? What made her so mad? 

Doesn’t matter anymore, because her Mommy’s here and her Mommy’ll make it better. All she has to do is be good, good girl, sweet princess. She wasn’t before but she can be now. She really can. 

“Yes Mommy, ‘m good Mommy,” she sighs, breathing in jasmine, falling down low.

She barely feels the curl of need in her cunt, the slow, slick drip of  _ want  _ that always starts with a trickle. Just a drop, just a bit, enough to not think about for now, but not for long.

“There’s my girl! Welcome back sweetheart,” Momma croons, shifting a little, pulling a bit. So they’re not sitting up, so they’re laying instead. With Momma under her, but holding on so snug, and her just sprawled on top, and breathing slow.

Always good to start slow, best place to be. Because thoughts are harder and it’s so easy to just do what her Mommy wants. 

Her shirt gets off and goes away, and her pants too, and Mommy’s, and it’s skin on skin on skin. All warm, all soft and jasmine smelling. She sighs into it, revels in it. And Momma lets her, just for a little while, to let her have some fun.

She rubs against her Mommy, wriggling herself into her favourite spot with one thigh between hers, one thigh pressed flush against her aching self. And her head nestled between Momma’s boobies, kissing messy and sweet at the swell of one, licking at the pert nipple that perks right up for her. She loves making her Mommy feel good too, all those little sighs and breathy groans. 

They’re so nice, and she’s so nice, and she deserves this little reward. Momma always says good behaviour gets good rewards.

But, she was bad too. She was a brat, she broke the rules and talked back, she threw a tantrum, and that was bad. Bad behaviour got punished, just so she’d never do it again.

“You know I have to punish you, right little one?” Momma asks after a while, after that slow drip of need is a steady stream of desperation and her pussy’s aching. Just wanna be touched, just a little bit, more than a leg please, oh please?

“Yes Mommy, I’m sorry Mommy,” she whimpers, rocking her hips just the tiniest bit faster, just the smallest bit harder. Because she’s a good girl, she really is, but she’s going to get punished for being bad so what’s a little more bad behaviour on top?

Nothing right? Right.

“I know you are baby girl, I know you were just cranky and needed a little playtime, but you gotta use your words for me, understand?”

And she nods, obedient and good as she rocks harder, humping her Mommy’s leg like a bad girl. Though Momma doesn’t stop her, presses her thigh firmer even. And slips a hand down to her hip, guiding her along in that rhythmic drag and glide and back and forth again and over.

She loves that, likes it, loves it. Her Mommy guiding her, showing her just how to make it feel good, because Momma knows best of course. She knows what her little one needs and she knows just how to get that.

“You need to say it princess, I want to hear you say that you’ll remember your words.”

She can only mewl, gasp, as Momma speeds her up, makes her buck and grind against her thigh. Buck and grind and smear dripping slick between them, so messy and nice.

Except her underwear in the way, would be so much nicer without them, if they were gone, but she can’t stop. Momma won’t let her and she can’t think to ask for them off, or even reach down and pull them out of the way. She just wants more-more-more of this. Please-please-please.

“Aw baby, sweet little baby girl,” Momma croons, into her hair, the crown of her head. 

She wants to say please more, she wants to beg more, but she can’t. She can only pant and gasp against Momma’s chest, eyes screwed shut, thighs working hard to keep her going, keep her moving. 

And then and  _ oh  _ then.

“Just like that sweetheart, c’mon let Mommy feel you baby girl,” breathless and moaned for her, about her, yes-yes-yes! 

Momma reaches down for her, lets go of her hip because she knows the pace. Momma slips her hand down-down between her legs, where her pussy is dragging along Momma’s thigh, and pulls her panties out of the way. And rubs her aching clit. And bucks against her so perfect in time.

And she’s there, she’s there, right-ight the--

“Please! Mommy, Momma please,  _ please _ ,” she’s begging and crying and desperate, ohhh she’s desperate. She wants so much and not enough, just a little m-more. Please!

“Shh baby, it’s okay, you’re alright, just breathe for me princess,” Momma whispers, pulling her leg away, pulling her baby up. Her leg moves away wet and sticky, her baby comes up hiccuping and teary eyed. A few already rolling down her cheeks, leaving streaks behind.

“You didn’t think I’d let you cum so easy, did you baby?” is laughing, light and airy but it’s so mean, so-so mean. But no, it’s not, and she knows that, as she sucks down another shuddering-juddering breath and blinks her bleary eyes.

She knows Momma’s not being too mean because these are the rules, that bad girls don’t get to cum, that good girls only cum with permission. When Mommy says, if Mommy says, not before or at all. 

She knows that, she knows it, and she still broke the rules. Bad, bad little girl.

“No Mommy,” she says, small and contrite, so sorry, so very sorry.

She knows the rules and what being bad gets her, but sometimes it’s so nice. To be teased like that, so mean like that. Momma never lets her get away with bad behaviour and sometimes it’s so fun to get so close but not as far as she needs before Momma’s dragging her back. With her fingers, with her tongue, with her sugar sweet control.

Oh, it’s so nice, so very-ery nice to have that choice taken away where she can’t get it. Just what she needs, and what she wants. Even if her poor pussy is throbbing and aching with how very much she’d like to cum please. Even if her poor heart is thudding away in her chest, ten hundred miles a minute.

“‘m sorry Momma, I’ll be good, promise. Just wanna be good,” she whines, and sniffs, and lets herself be pulled into a kiss. Her sweet kiss, one that’s filthy immediately, that sets her blood on fire because ohhh yes please. 

The scrape of teeth, almost hard, almost ouch, and the slide of a tongue so warm and wet and licking into her mouth so perfectly. Moving so expert, moving so easy, just one thrust short of fucking her mouth with that perfect lazy rhythm. She can’t help but moan into it, mewl into her Momma’s mouth, and melt into her touch.

Because her touch is there, light and petting between her legs, holding her jaw steady and secure. Light fingers playing between her lips, slick and wet already, moving so easy, and warm hand tipping her head whichever way Momma wants. Down and up, up and down, it’s the kind of perfectly in sync rhythm that sends her a little mad. 

Makes it harder to think, because the fingers sliding into her pussy are right into time with the tongue fucking into her mouth. And it’s so precise, so well timed, her Momma’s so talented, knows all her tunes and patterns so damn well. 

It isn’t hard to play her to the edge again, fingers curled inside of her, thumb stroking her closer. And closer. And closer.

Her hips are twitching, want to grind against Momma’s leg again but she can’t. She can only take what she’s given and ride the high she’s being coaxed along. Up and up, moaning into her Mommy’s mouth, being a good girl not trying to get more, being a good girl for taking her punishment so easy and well. 

The kiss snaps as she reels back, panting and shaking, shaking apart in Momma’s arms as she hits that peak and starts that fall, but there’s no hard line to ride. Momma’s hand is gone, fingers gone, kisses too, and she’s there but it’s not enough. Not as good, as sharp, as hot as she wanted. 

And her cheeks are wet again, and her throat goes tight as she gasps and sips every little breath. Pulse pounding in her ears so loud, but not loud enough, but just loud enough to drown out Momma’s soft praise. Gentle and sweet, oh she can’t hear it but she knows the shape of those words against her temple.

‘Good girl, sweet girl. Did so well for me, little one.’

A litany, waterfall of praise, of being so good, so good, so good. Good girl, that’s her, sweetheart and princess, her.

“T-thank you Mommy,” she whispers, tripping over her words, getting them through the breaths. Yes, yes.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, such a darling princess for Mommy.”

And yes she is, yes she is, ohh yes she is. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request from a lovely person over on twitter. Loving the wlw y'all.


End file.
